


It's Cold Outside

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: Child Neglect, Homelessness, Homophobia, Illness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 02:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1881495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine really doesn’t want to be known as the sad homeless kid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Are you writing anymore today?? Because i have a prompt. Prompt: Blaine’s homeless and Kurt doesn’t know until Blaine gets really sick!!

"You’re not my son."

That was the last thing he had heard before his father threw him out of the house. He had managed to pack a small bag and grab his car keys. Two weeks ago he had run out of money for the cheap motel he was staying in and had been staying in his car ever since. 

It was getting harder and harder to pretend like everything was okay. He had to get to school early to use the gym showers and was very careful to keep his clothes nice, having saved up enough quarters to do laundry a few times.

No one knew and that was how Blaine liked it. He had spent forever trying to build up a certain reputation and absolutely didn’t want to be the sad little homeless kid. He knew how everyone treated Sam when his family had to move into a motel. How would they treat him if they knew he was living in his car?

One thing Blaine did not consider was the weather. Winter in Lima brought snow and freezing nights, leaving Blaine shivering under a threadbare blanket in the backseat. It didn’t take long for him to get sick.

It started off as a cold, leaving him sniffling through Glee practice. Then the fever started. He eventually couldn’t keep any food down and was shivering constantly. Blaine knew it was bad, he literally felt like he was on fire and freezing at the same time. 

Call Kurt.

No…Kurt couldn’t know. He had just moved to McKinley. The last thing Kurt needed was a needy, homeless boyfriend. 

Call.

His body spasmed through another shudder and Blaine let out a sob, the coughing fit making his lungs ache.

You’re going to die.

He took his phone, grateful his father seemed to have forgotten about the service, and dialed Kurt. Blaine had to press the phone hard to his ear, hands shaking wildly. 

"Hey Blaine! It’s Burt, Kurt’s dad," He jumped at the sound of his boyfriend’s father. "Kurt is helping Carole in the kitchen but he’ll be out in a bit."

 

"O-okay," He coughed out, swallowing painfully. 

"You okay there kiddo?" He could vaguely hear Kurt asking for the phone. "You sound kind of-"

"Blaine?" Kurt snatched the phone. 

"I think…I’m sick," He whispered.

"Aw baby, you did look pretty bad in school."

"No…I’m really sick," He choked around another cough. "Kurt…I need you."

"You’re scaring me. Do you have any medicine? Take some cough meds," Kurt said gently.

"I can’t," A few tears ran down his overheated cheeks. "I’m not at home."

"Where are you?"

"I’m in my car behind the Lucky Laundromat."

"You’re in your car?" Kurt gasped. "Blaine it’s snowing! Go home!"

"I’m so sorry," He whimpered. "I can’t. My dad kicked me out."

"Don’t move. We’re coming to get you."

He lay in the back, shivering like mad until a soft knock on the window startled him out of his daze. Blaine scrambled up, blinking as his vision spotted before his eyes and turned to unlock the door.

"Oh honey," Kurt instantly slid into the car, pulling Blaine to his chest. "You’re burning up."

"Come on kiddo," Burt helped him out of the car and held him up as he swayed. "Let’s get you somewhere warm."

 

"My car…"

"Finn will drive it to our house," Blaine blinked a few times and finally realized that Finn was there was well. 

The stress and fear lifted off him so fast he felt dizzy. Tears started streaming down his face as Kurt helped him buckle up in the back seat. 

"Why wouldn’t you tell me?" He whispered, stroking back Blaine’s curly hair. 

"Because…because I didn’t want you to break up with me or for everyone to be all sad for me," Blaine mumbled as Burt started driving. "I am so sorry."

"I only want you to be happy and healthy. You know I’m here for you right?"

"Yeah," Blaine nodded, shoulders hitching. "My parents threw me out."

"I’m so sorry baby," Kurt rubbed his back.

"You’re welcome to stay with us for as long as you need," Burt spoke up. 

"I just…why do they hate me?" He let out a sob, curling in on himself. "I’ve never done anything bad. I’ve tried to be a good son but they hate me."

"They’re stupid," Kurt kissed his head. "They’re blind. They don’t see what an amazing, perfect person you are. You are perfect."

Blaine reached over to grab his hand and held tight.


End file.
